


Hold Up, They Don’t Love You Like I Love You

by WhatTheFangirl



Category: Psych
Genre: Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Shawn’s always Like That and it’s getting on Gus’s last nerve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 04:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13651359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheFangirl/pseuds/WhatTheFangirl
Summary: Shawn is a notorious flirt, which wouldn’t be such a problem for Gus if it was only directed at him.





	Hold Up, They Don’t Love You Like I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it’s me, posting a Psych fic in the Year of Our Lord 2018.
> 
> Bless Queen Bey for her song “Hold Up” which not only is the source of the lyrics in the title, but also the inspiration for this fic and an absolute banger.
> 
> I just really love the image of Gus “Lemonading” and happily breaking shit with a bat because of Shawn.
> 
> Also this is unbeta’ed as of now bc I’m feeling lazy but I’ll come back and fix and booboos later.

Having grown up with Shawn, Gus knew what he was like. Shawn was a charmer and a huge flirt, he couldn’t help it. He’d been like that ever since he realized he actually liked girls. It had only gotten worse when he realized he liked boys too.

Gus knew he had no right to be annoyed by Shawn’s serial flirtation, Gus could be quite the heartbreaker too, but for some reason it had started to drive him crazy. They couldn’t go out for food without Shawn complimenting the server or pick up a case without Shawn laying on the charm for their client.

It wasn’t until he was watching Shawn chat up Juliet for the millionth time that he realized why the flirting made him so mad.

He was jealous.  
Not of Shawn, but of the people he was flirting with.

The epiphany hit Gus like a bag of bricks, and he made some lame excuse about needing to get back to his “real” job so he could get out of there and clear his head. His sudden mood shift was bad enough for Shawn to notice, but luckily Shawn let him go.

Gus sat in the driver’s seat of the Blueberry, not even bothering to put the key in the ignition. Did he really have feelings for his best friend? Why had this realization taken almost 30 years? 

Gus was shaken from his thoughts when the passenger door open and the man himself plopped down in the seat. Speak of the damn devil.

“Boy you sure seem like you’re in a rush to get out of here,” Shawn said sarcastically, but before he could say anything else, Gus leaned over and kissed him. It was an effective method to stop Shawn from talking. He’d have to remember that one.

Gus pulled back and opened his eyes, and in the place of the shocked look he was expecting to see was one of Shawn’s patented shit-eating grins.

“Took you long enough.”

Gus just huffed and started the car.

***

He had figured now that they were together that would be the end of Shawn’s flirtatious ways, but of course not.

Gus told himself it wasn’t a big deal. Shawn was still HIS right? 

It was hard to believe this when Shawn was getting touchy with Lassiter or hitting on a particularly cute client. In fact it was nearly impossible to believe when Shawn still got phone numbers almost daily.

Whenever Shawn came home later than usual or smiled at a text he got, Gus had to keep himself from exploding.

He wasn’t gonna go through Shawn’s phone or anything, he knew that was an invasion of privacy no matter how much it tempted him.  
But it wasn’t his fault that Shawn’s phone buzzed with a text from “Casey <3” after Shawn had left his phone on the nightstand while showering.

Gus was ready to go at their apartment with a fucking bat.

He compromised by stomping into the bathroom and promptly reaching into the shower and turning the water all the way to freezing. 

Shawn’s surprised yelp was worth it.

“Gus, what the hell?”

Gus just blew air out of his nose, feeling like a raging bull ready to charge, and held up Shawn’s phone.

“You wanna tell me who Casey is? Or why you keep getting home at weird hours? I knew you weren’t big on commitment, Shawn, but this is just cruel. I should’ve known better when you kept hitting on everything that moved even after we got together.”

“I’m tired of this, Shawn. I’m not one of your goddamn flings. You’d think after being my friend for 3 decades, you’d at least have the courtesy to break up with me before you slept with someone else.”

He chucked the offending phone at the still wet and naked Shawn and stormed out of the room. He had grabbed his coat and keys and was nearly at the front door, when Shawn grabbed his shoulder. Furious, Gus turned towards him and shouted, “What?”

He was stopped by the sad look in Shawn’s eyes and suddenly he had a soggy armful of Shawn.

“I’m sorry. I haven’t slept with anyone else, but I know what I’m like. I didn’t realize it was hurting you like that. I’ll stop flirting, I promise. It might take a little bit to quit the behavior, but I’ll do it I’m serious.”

Shawn pulled back to look Gus in the eyes.

“You’re it for me, Gus. You’re The One, it’s just that my brain needs to catch up to that fact.”

All of the steam he had built up left Gus in one big sigh. He pulled Shawn back to his chest.

“You better be serious,” he mumbled into Shawn’s shoulder. He felt Shawn nod.

“Otherwise, I’m gonna whip your ass into the next decade.”

Shawn chuckled.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

***

It turned out that Casey was a former client who had put their name in Shawn’s phone like that and who had be reaching out for help for another issue.

Shawn still deleted the heart from the contact and, true to his word, stopped accepting phone numbers. 

Occasionally he would slip and say something suggestive to the cashier at the smoothie bar or something, but it didn’t happen nearly as often, and he always ended up apologizing to Gus for it later anyway.

Gus was glad. Now Shawn could use all that energy to hit on him instead.


End file.
